I don't care what everybody say
by KillTheMoon
Summary: Matt sort avec Sora depuis quelques mois, mais s'avère bien plus intéressé par Tai que sa petite amie. Les deux jeunes hommes construisent une relation en secret et leurs amis s'en rendent compte progressivement jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate. Histoire racontée du PDV de chaque personnage l'un après l'autre.
1. Mimi

Cette histoire se passe après la première série d'épisodes de Digimon Adventure Tri., avec quelques libertés concernant les âges et la chronologie parce que ça m'arrangeait.

* * *

 **Mimi**

Le jour où j'ai remarqué l'attirance évidente entre Tai et Matt, j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de peine pour Sora.

Je ne rentre pas très souvent au Japon aussi lorsque je retrouve les autres Digi-sauveurs japonais, je remarque plus facilement les changements dans le groupe. La dernière fois que je suis passée, j'ai tout de suite vu que Davis n'était plus aussi fou amoureux de Carrie et qu'il regardait maintenant les autres filles. Izzy avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et il a même trouvé le courage de m'inviter au restaurant. Ken et Cody sont devenus amis et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tout le monde a bien grandi, c'est certain et cela me fait chaud au coeur.

A côté de cela, il y avait Tai, Matt et Sora. Je me souviens de la rupture de mon amie et Tai. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, elle s'était déroulée sans heurt, signe de la maturité de chacun. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai retrouvé une Sora amoureuse de Matt quand lui semblait toujours aussi renfermé. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa petite amie, il n'a jamais été très bavard. Comme il semblait très attentionné, à l'écoute et tendre avec elle, je ne me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure. Je pensais que tout irait bien entre eux et les échos que j'avais de Sora me confortait dans cette idée.

Mais lors de ma dernière visite, je me suis rendue compte que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Je pense que personne d'autre que moi ne l'a remarqué, mais Tai et Matt se cherchent, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ils se tournent autour comme deux ados, sans peut-être s'en rendre compte. Ils parlent constamment l'un de l'autre, s'échangent des SMS dès qu'ils sont éloignés, assistent aux répétitions ou entraînements de l'autre.

Vous pourrez me jurer qu'ils ne sont que des amis, mais il y a des regards et des sourires en coin qui ne trompent pas. Lorsque Tai observe Matt à la dérobée et laisse échapper un petit soupir ou qu'ils échangent de longs regards jusqu'à ce que Matt détourne les yeux en rougissant, vous m'excuserez mais on ne peut pas dire que l'amitié soit le seul lien qui les unisse. Je n'ai surpris que de très rares contacts physiques, mais leur façon de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules se touchent, même s'ils ont toute la place pour s'étaler, n'est à mon avis pas anodine. Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Ils n'attendent que l'opportunité de se sauter dessus, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Ce que j'ai pu apprendre auprès d'Izzy n'a fait que confirmer mon hypothèse : ils sont inséparables depuis quelques temps et on les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. Sora étant très occupée par sa dernière année de lycée, elle ne s'en plaint pas et en profite pour travailler. Elle ne se rend compte de rien et j'ai peur que lorsque la vérité éclatera, elle tombe de très haut. Elle aime vraiment Matt et s'imagine déjà un avenir avec lui. Autant je peux jurer que Tai s'intéressait vraiment à elle quand ils étaient ensemble, mais Matt est décidément beaucoup trop froid. Sans doute n'aime-t-il même pas les filles.

J'ai essayé de parler à Matt, de lui tendre des perches pour qu'il me parle de Tai. J'ai tenté de plaisanter sur leur relation fusionnelle en leur rappelant leurs disputes quand nous étions enfants, de glisser des sous-entendus en les comparant à un vrai petit couple, mais il s'est immédiatement renfermé comme une huître. Il a prétexté une répétition avec son groupe pour me laisser en plan.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu plus de chance avec Tai…

— Bien sûr, Matt est l'amour de ma vie. On va aller se marier à Vegas - il se déguisera en fille pour que ça passe - et après on adoptera des triplés. Il me fera la cuisine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et on aura aussi un chien pour jouer avec les enfants et des poissons dans un aquarium.

Impossible d'obtenir la moindre confidence et je n'ai osé en parler à personne, même si je crois qu'Izzy n'est pas dupe et aura vite fait de parvenir aux mêmes conclusions.

Qu'on se le dise, leur relation n'est pas mauvaise, mais j'ai peur que s'ils continuent sur cette voie, ils fassent beaucoup de mal autour d'eux. Surtout à Sora qui est complètement aveugle. N'a-t-elle pas remarqué que son petit ami regarde plus Tai qu'elle ? Les autres garçons en règle générale ? Et lui, comment ose-t-il la mener en bateau de la sorte ? Matt doit bien ressentir quelque chose, tout cela ne peut pas être inconscient ! Peut-être qu'il refoule ? Qu'il essaye de se conformer à ce qu'on attend de lui en se refusant à voir la vérité en face ? Si c'est le cas, alors je suis également triste pour lui.

Si Matt aime vraiment les hommes, que Tai soit concerné ou pas, alors il vaut mieux qu'il quitte Sora au plus vite. Plus il attendra et plus elle en souffrira. Lui aussi d'ailleurs risque d'être mal mené. S'il fait du mal à Sora, il risque de s'attirer les foudres des autres. J'ignore qui le suivra et le soutiendra lorsqu'il fera son coming-out, en admettant qu'il le fasse un jour. A moins que je ne me trompe sur toute la ligne, mais j'en doute, j'ai un sixième sens pour ces choses là.


	2. Sora

Le jour où Matt a rompu avec moi, je savais pertinemment qu'il était gay et qu'il était amoureux de Tai, pourtant j'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

Rétrospectivement, je me dis que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Matt a toujours été très attentionné et il était vraiment le parfait petit ami, mais sa réticence à faire l'amour avec moi aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. En quatre mois, on ne l'avait fait que deux fois alors que les occasions avaient été nombreuses. Il n'en avait jamais envie. Il prétextait toujours être trop fatigué, pas d'humeur, ou pire, il me reprochait de ne penser qu'à ça.

Je culpabilisais. On m'avait toujours dit que les garçons ne pensaient qu'au sexe et ma courte relation avec Tai n'avait fait que me conforter dans cette idée. Normalement, c'est à la fille de se plaindre de maux de tête et de repousser son petit ami insistant, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais honte d'avoir envie de faire l'amour avec Matt quand lui se semblait absolument pas intéressé. J'ai cru qu'il me trouvait moche, que mon corps ne lui plaisait pas suffisamment, que c'était de ma faute. Pas une seule seconde, je n'avais envisagé que le problème entre nous puisse venir de lui. A mes yeux, il était l'homme idéal.

En réalité, si Matt ne voulait pas de moi, c'est simplement parce que je suis une femme et que lui préfère les hommes. D'un côté, je préfère le savoir et avoir la possibilité de passer à autre chose. Imaginez un peu si nous avions continué, que nous nous étions mariés et que ce n'était qu'après qu'il avait réalisé être gay… ça aurait été pire. Mais d'un autre côté, il est évident que j'aurais aimé que rien ne change, garder Matt pour moi toute seule. Je suis encore amoureuse de lui, vous savez ? Le pire, c'est que si aujourd'hui il en a conscience, c'est grâce à moi. A cause de moi ?

On avait organisé une soirée chez Matt, entre anciens Digisauveurs. Son père était en voyage d'affaire, nous avions l'appartement pour nous tous seuls. Passé minuit, tout le monde a commencé à rentrer chez lui. Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus que Matt, Tai et moi. Nous avions bu, je me souviens que j'étais euphorique, Tai enchaînait les blagues graveleuses et même Matt passait son temps à glousser.

J'avais envie de faire l'amour, je l'ai alors murmuré à l'oreille de Matt qui m'a immédiatement repoussée. Comme d'habitude. Son regard s'est assombri et il a pris sa guitare. Vexée, je suis allée m'asseoir près de Tai pour me plaindre de la frigidité de mon petit ami. Il a ri et m'a embrassée sans se soucier le moins du monde de la présence de Matt à quelques centimètres de nous. Je me suis accrochée à lui pour lui rendre ce baiser. Il m'embrassait avec passion, comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé et je sentais dans son étreinte son désir pour moi. Ce désir que Matt n'avait jamais exprimé.

Lorsque j'étais avec Tai, notre relation était très physique. Nous avons perdu notre virginité ensemble et même si nous étions sans doute un peu amoureux, nous ne faisions jamais autre chose que nous embrasser, nous toucher ou faire l'amour. Je dois avouer que cela m'avait beaucoup manqué et que c'est pour cette raison que je souffrais d'autant plus du désintérêt de Matt à mon égard.

De son côté, Matt a continué à jouer de la guitare. Lorsque Tai a rompu notre baiser, nous avons automatiquement cherché son regard. J'avais le coeur qui battait à mille à l'heure, j'étais morte de peur. Je n'avais pas le droit de me jeter ainsi sur Tai, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pas sous les yeux de mon petit ami. Pourtant Matt est resté silencieux et rien sur son visage ne laissait transparaître ses émotions. Il a baissé les yeux sur son instrument, comme si tout était normal. Je crois quand même me souvenir qu'il avait les joues rouges.

Tai souriait et prenant l'attitude de Matt comme un accord, il m'a à nouveau attirée à lui. On s'est embrassés à en perdre haleine, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ce contact qui nous avait manqué. Je ne l'aimais plus à ce moment-là et je sais que lui aussi était passé à autre chose, mais il y avait toujours cette connexion entre nous, du désir. Nous avions envie de retrouver ces sensations que nous avions découvertes ensemble, de passer un bon moment, de prendre du plaisir. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais le fait que Matt soit à côté et nous regarde m'excitait encore plus.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés en sous-vêtements que je me suis rendue compte que la musique avait cessé. J'étais assise sur les hanches de Tai, il m'embrassait la gorge en me caressant des épaules aux cuisses. Matt avait reposé sa guitare et nous observait en silence. Il y avait dans ces yeux une flamme que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. Avec un naturel effrayant, Tai lui a tendu la main pour l'inviter à nous rejoindre. J'ai retenu mon souffle, je craignais qu'il ne se défile, qu'il me laisse une fois de plus, mais il a pris la main de Tai et s'est approché.

— Je ne sais pas si… Enfin… Je ne suis pas très doué, a-t-il murmuré le regard fuyant.

Tai a eu un petit rire, il a alors attrapé son menton pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'apprendre. Et s'il y a un truc que tu ne veux pas faire, dis nous d'arrêter, ok ?

Il a passé une main dans les cheveux blonds de Matt en souriant, Matt ne le quittait pas des yeux et n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché sa main. Tai s'est alors penché en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je me souviens avoir été parcouru d'un long frisson. Je ne crois pas avoir vu dans ma vie de scène plus érotique que ce tout premier baiser. La fougue passionnée de Tai associée à la tendresse pudique de Matt. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Ils se sont embrassés longuement, alors que j'étais encore assise sur Tai avant que ce dernier se recule et pousse Matt doucement vers moi.

Nous avons fait l'amour tous les trois cette nuit-là. Enfermés dans la chambre de Matt, à l'abri des regards et des jugements du monde extérieur, nous avons laissé libre court à notre imagination et à nos désirs. Je me suis abandonnée dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et celui que j'avais aimé. Tai menait notre trio, en accordant une attention toute particulière à Matt. De nous trois, il était le plus effrayé et stressé par ces jeux de plaisir et seul Tai parvenait à le rassurer, à le guider et à lui faire baisser sa garde.

Pour la première fois, j'ai vu Matt se laisser aller et céder à ses désirs. Il n'était plus le jeune homme totalement désintéressé du sexe et vaguement dégoûté par l'acte que je connaissais. Sur le moment, je me réjouissais en pensant que c'était grâce à nous. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était uniquement grâce à Tai. Peut-être ma présence l'a-t-elle rassuré, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais osé si je n'avais pas été là, mais j'ai bien senti que c'était Tai qui l'électrisait, et non moi.

De son côté, Tai profitait pleinement du moment, de mes bras et de ceux Matt. Il était parfaitement à l'aise entre nous deux. J'ignorais tout de son attirance pour les hommes avant cette soirée, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Pourtant je voyais bien qu'il appréciait autant mon corps que celui de Matt. En même temps, qui pourrait l'en blâmer. Matt est d'une beauté insolente et ses joues rougies par la gêne ne faisaient que le rendre plus séduisant.

Lorsque nous nous sommes endormis, tous les trois dans le même lit, j'ai pensé naïvement que cette nuit marquerait un renouveau dans ma relation avec Matt. Je savais que pour Tai n'attendait rien de moi, que c'était terminé entre nous. Gonflée d'arrogance, je n'imaginais pas une seconde que cette expérience puisse semer le trouble non pas entre moi et Tai, mais entre lui et Matt. Nous étions deux à avoir initié Matt aux plaisirs de l'amour, à l'avoir vu se révéler plutôt doué et je pensais réellement être la seule à en profiter. Je me croyais le centre du monde, une fille avec deux garçons dans son lit et la possibilité de choisir celui qu'elle préférait. Résultat, ils se sont choisis et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Ils n'ont jamais ni l'un ni l'autre reparlé de cette nuit-là avec moi. Après ça, j'ai continué à sortir avec Matt, même s'il refusait toujours de faire l'amour. Du moins, pas avec moi. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner jour après jour. Je l'ai regardé se rapprocher de Tai, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Peut-être pensez-vous que j'aurais dû m'interposer, que j'aurais dû me battre pour les séparer et garder l'homme que j'aimais. Mais justement, j'aime Matt. J'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais comme je le voulais. Cela ne servait à rien de le retenir.

Quand un soir, alors qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi après un concert, il m'a annoncé qu'il souhaitait rompre, j'étais résignée.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu sais. C'est moi qui… je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

— Je sais Matt, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Comprenant que je savais qu'il me quittait pour Tai, j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Il craignait que je révèle son secret, que je me venge en les montrant du doigt. J'étais vraiment blessée qu'il puisse penser cela de moi, même si je comprenais sa crainte. Tai était en phase de passer pro et le groupe de Matt commençait à avoir son petit succès. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin d'un scandale.

— S'il te plaît...

— Je ne dirais rien, le coupai-je en détournant les yeux.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre lui. Il me disait qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas choisi et je retenais mes larmes. J'ai craqué une fois seule dans ma chambre.

Maintenant je suis à nouveau célibataire. J'observe de loin Matt et Tai. Ils tentent de vivre un amour tout en restant cachés. Je dois avouer être très pessimiste quant à l'issue de leur histoire et ne croyez pas que c'est de la jalousie. A moins que… peut-être que si. Je suis jalouse. Mortellement jalouse.


	3. Matt

Je vais publier cette petite chose assez rapidement, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **Matt**

Le jour où Tai et moi avons fait l'amour rien que tous les deux, pour la première fois, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus jamais me priver de ces sensations.

Avant lui, je ne pensais vraiment pas aimer le sexe. Mon expérience se limitait à quelques baisers volés à une fille de ma classe et quelques heures avec Sora. Ça avait été une telle déception que j'avais décidé que ce n'était simplement pas pour moi. Je ne voulais plus me forcer. Résultat j'évitais Sora autant que possible, trouvant toujours des excuses pour éviter nos rapports.

On m'avait dit que c'était la meilleure activité au monde et que de toute manière, étant un garçon, je ne devais penser qu'à ça. Pour commencer, le sexe ne m'a jamais attiré à proprement parler. Il m'arrivait d'être excité, comme sans doute tout un chacun, mais cela restait relativement rare. Dans ces moments là, je m'arrangeais bien tout seul et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir un partenaire.

J'ai longuement réfléchi à la façon dont pouvait bien fonctionner mon désir et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que non seulement je préférais les hommes, mais en plus j'avais besoin d'une véritable connexion émotionnelle pour ressentir du désir. Lorsque je croise de beaux garçons, je me plais à les observer, mais je ne désire pas davantage. A contrario, je ne remarque même pas les filles. Je reconnais la beauté et les qualités de Sora, mais je n'aspire au fond à rien de plus que son amitié. Alors que plus le temps passe et plus Tai me fait perdre mes moyens et réveille des désirs dont j'ignorais tout.

Notre rapprochement a été très progressif. Bien sûr, nous sommes amis depuis des années, nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. Mieux encore, nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Le porteur du symbole du courage avec celui de l'amitié. Je pense que la capacité de nos Digimons à fusionner leur ADN est un signe de la relation spéciale et privilégiée que nous partageons. Certes, nous avons longtemps été en rivalité, mais nous étions encore des enfants à cette époque. C'est en grandissant que nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avions beaucoup en commun et surtout beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Il rêve de passer pro en football quand je rêve de percer en musique, ce sont nos rêves qui nous ont lié. J'avais l'impression qu'il était le seul à me comprendre réellement et il me disait la même chose. J'ignore à quel moment nous avons commencé à passer la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble. J'allais le voir à ses entraînements de foot et il venait assister à mes répétitions. Nous nous encouragions mutuellement. Le week-end, lorsque je ne voyais pas Sora, Tai venait chez moi et nous révisions ensemble sans grande conviction. De fil en aiguilles, nous nous sommes laissés aller à des confidences.

Lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon désintérêt total pour le sexe, il ne m'a pas jugé et n'a pas non plus cherché à me faire culpabiliser en prétendant que je ratais quelque chose. C'était la toute première fois que j'osais en parler et il m'a surpris par son écoute et sa compréhension.

— Peut-être que ça viendra, peut-être que tu as besoin de temps ou qu'au fond Sora n'est pas la bonne personne. Mais peut-être aussi que ce n'est simplement pas ton truc, c'est pas grave, ne te force pas. Si tu veux, je suis bien assez porté pour le sexe pour deux, on se compense mutuellement !

J'ai réalisé qu'il avait réellement mûri, un peu comme la fois où lors de l'attaque des Digimons infectés il éprouvait des remords à se battre, de peur de faire du mal autour de lui. Oh, bien sûr il était toujours égal à lui-même et pouvait être réellement stupide ou se mettre dans des situations impossibles, mais il ne réagissait plus comme un enfant gâté. Il avait appris à écouter les autres et à ne plus penser uniquement qu'à lui-même.

Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais nous passions beaucoup de temps à parler d'amour, de sexe pour Tai et de nos petites amies respectives à ce moment-là. Il paraît que ce sont des conversations de filles, mais c'est complètement stupide de penser que les garçons ne pensent jamais à ce genre de choses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour Tai m'a confié éprouver une certaine attirance pour les hommes. Uniquement quelque chose de sexuel, assurait-il, une forme de curiosité. Il me racontait trouver certains hommes très désirables et avoir véritablement envie de "tenter". Un jour, si l'occasion se présentait. Je dois avouer que même si je n'en ai rien montré, cette aveu de sa part m'a énormément perturbé.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, j'y pensais constamment. J'imaginais Tai dans les bras d'un autre garçon. De toutes les garçons qui nous entouraient à vrai dire. Cela me mettait en colère et à la fois m'emplissait de tristesse. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que si je ne supportais pas l'idée de voir Tai avec un homme, c'était tout simplement parce que je voulais être cet homme. Qu'on se le dise, au début je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que ses bras, son attention et mes fantasmes se limitaient à des baisers tendres.

D'un autre côté, Tai m'avait bien précisé qu'il ne souhaitait que du sexe avec un homme, rien de plus, aussi je pensais que mes espoirs étaient voués à l'échec. Pourtant, j'ai commencé à tenter de me rapprocher de lui davantage. J'avais envie de plus de proximité, j'avais envie de l'entendre rire, d'être important à ses yeux. Lorsque nous nous faisions des soirées DVD, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il ne me repoussait pas. Parfois, il passait son bras derrière ma tête pour être plus à l'aise. Personne ne nous voyait et cela me suffisait.

Je suis tombé amoureux de Tai progressivement et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. J'aurais sans doute dû quitter Sora à ce moment-là, mais j'avais trop peur. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir avoir Tai pour moi tout seul, aussi je préférai faire comme si de rien n'était. A côté de ça, j'avais l'impression que Tai n'était pas non plus indifférent, et la suite des événements me conforte dans cette idée. Quand il m'observait avec insistance, je me retrouvais à rougir comme une collégienne.

Tout a basculé la nuit où je me suis retrouvé seul chez mon père, avec Tai et Sora. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, je me suis senti non seulement mal à l'aise, mais surtout extrêmement jaloux. Je ne les ai pas interrompu, je savais qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas m'interposer, passer pour un rabat-joie. D'un regard, ils m'ont demandé mon accord et je le leur ai donné.

J'ai baissé les yeux en comprenant qu'ils n'attendaient pas de moi que je participe. Alors que j'en crevais d'envie. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je leur avais dit clairement à l'un comme à l'autre que je n'étais pas intéressé par le sexe. Il était naturel qu'ils aillent chercher ailleurs ce que je ne pouvais leur apporter, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me sentais même pas légitime dans mon envie d'être, pour une fois, avec eux, alors j'ai joué de la guitare pour couvrir leurs soupirs, sans pouvoir me décider à sortir de la chambre. Je nourrissais l'espoir fou qu'ils s'intéressent enfin à moi et m'aide à apaiser cette envie dévorante qui grondait dans mon ventre.

J'ai joué jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir prétendre les ignorer et jusqu'à ce que Tai capte mon regard. Il m'a alors tendu la main et je m'y suis agrippé comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il m'a embrassé jusqu'à me laisser à bout de souffle, j'avais la tête qui tournait à cause de l'alcool. J'étais mort de peur, je craignais de mal faire, de ne pas aimer, d'être une gêne. Tai m'a rassuré, Sora aussi. Ils ont été doux et patients lorsque j'en avais besoin, et m'ont laissé profiter de leur fougue et de leur passion.

Je ne peux nier que j'ai passé un moment très agréable avec Sora et que j'étais heureux de lui faire plaisir, mais c'est Tai qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Sans jamais être trop pressant, il m'a fait découvrir son corps et le mien. Je me suis endormi dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais et certain de mes sentiments pour lui.

La suite a été moins facile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Tai s'est mis à m'éviter et j'ai dû me démener pour le voir seul à seul dans le but de lui parler. Il a alors prétendu qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que ce que nous avions vécu puisse être plus qu'une expérience, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour reconnaître ses mensonges. Il avait peur, c'était aussi simple que ça. Alors j'ai insisté. Je l'ai embrassé et serré dans mes bras, il n'a même pas essayé de me repousser, il en avait envie autant que moi.

— Tu ne veux pas être en couple avec moi parce que je suis un homme, très bien. Ne soyons pas en couple, mais ne fais pas comme si tu voulais arrêter tout ce qui se passe entre nous. Continuons comme nous sommes actuellement, on verra plus tard. Personne n'a besoin de savoir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Je savais très bien ce que je voulais et j'étais prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Tai avait besoin d'être rassuré, de ne pas se sentir prisonnier et j'étais disposé à lui laisser suffisamment de marge de manoeuvre pour qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite.

— Je ne te parle pas de mariage, ni même de relation exclusive. Je veux juste être avec toi car tu me fais me sentir bien.

Après cette discussion brève, mais efficace, Tai m'a emmené chez lui et nous avons fait l'amour une nouvelle fois. Au début, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'étais bien certain d'avoir envie, qu'il ne voulait pas que je me sente obligé pour lui faire plaisir et que ce n'était pas grave si je ne voulais pas le faire. C'était mignon au début, mais agaçant à la longue. Il a cessé de parler lorsque j'ai commencé à le sucer. J'avais envie de lui, j'avais envie de plus, j'avais envie qu'il soit mien.

J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, à tous les points de vue. Je n'oublierai jamais les sensations de sa peau glissant en rythme contre la mienne, de mon sexe s'enfonçant dans son corps brûlant, de ses cheveux caressant mon cou, de sa bouche contre la mienne, ni la vision de son visage grimaçant de plaisir ou le son de ses gémissements…

Après ça, nous avons continué à nous voir régulièrement. Parfois, nous faisons l'amour, d'autres fois nous ne faisons que parler ou profiter de la présence de l'autre. Personne n'est au courant, sauf Sora qui a deviné au moment où je l'ai quitté. Tai ne veut pas que qui que ce soit sache. D'un certain côté, je comprends et je l'accepte, mais ça me fait un peu mal. Je n'ai pas honte de l'aimer, même si je sais que tout le monde n'approuvera pas notre relation. En même temps, je suis celui qui lui a assuré que personne ne serait au courant au tout début. J'espère qu'un jour, il changera d'avis, qu'il comprendra qu'il n'y a pas de mal à être homo comme moi, ou bi comme lui, même s'il s'en défend et le refoule violemment.


	4. TK

Le jour où Matt m'a annoncé qu'il était gay et qu'il était avec Tai, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une blague.

Lorsque votre grand frère vous lance entre le plat et le dessert qu'il sort avec un garçon alors que la veille au soir, il emmenait Sora, sa supposée petite amie, au cinéma, je vois difficilement comment vous pouvez prendre cette déclaration au sérieux. Tai était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. D'un regard extérieur comme le mien, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Pire, ils étaient sortis successivement avec la même fille. Un couple comme le leur n'avait pas de sens à mes yeux.

Pourtant ce jour-là, mon frère m'avait invité à venir déjeuner avec lui chez papa. Ce dernier était au travail, nous étions seuls dans l'appartement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous n'avions pu avoir un moment entre frères. A cause de ses répétitions avec son groupe et… peut-être à cause de Tai.

Matt avait pris la peine de faire la cuisine pour moi et rétrospectivement je pense que c'était dans l'objectif de me mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour recevoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait paru bizarre, froid et irritable. Sans doute le stress. Sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas formalisé, je pensais qu'il était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Ironiquement, j'ai supposé qu'il s'était encore disputé avec Tai pour des bêtises. Au final, c'était bien une histoire avec Tai, mais pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

— TK, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras à personne, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir.

Si ma seule réaction a été de froncer les sourcils et d'acquiescer en silence, intérieurement j'étais complètement paniqué. Matt avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, il évitait de me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit que déjà il lâchait brutalement :

— J'ai rompu avec Sora… Et maintenant Tai et moi, on sort ensemble. Je voulais que tu sois au courant.

J'ai honte, mais j'ai eu un petit rire moqueur. Pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de Matt de faire ce type de blagues. Plutôt celui de Tai à bien y réfléchir.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis homo.

C'est en voyant qu'il était pâle comme un linge que je me suis figé. Je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai et il s'est mis à débarrasser la table, sans me répondre, le regard fuyant. Je me sentais stupide, je restais là à le regarder commencer la vaisselle, laissant s'installer un silence gênant.

Passé la surprise, je me fichais complètement que mon frère aime les filles ou les garçons et qu'il soit avec Tai ne changeait pas grand chose. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Tai et l'avoir pour beau-frère ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Seulement j'ignorais totalement comment le faire comprendre à Matt, comment me rattraper. Il avait trouvé le courage de me faire son coming-out, j'étais peut-être même la première personne à qui il en parlait, j'étais son petit frère, et ma première réaction avait été de lui rire au nez. Je m'en voulait, j'avais conscience de l'avoir blessé.

Matt me tournait le dos, il s'affairait devant l'évier, les épaules courbées. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas bien, aussi j'ai tenté de m'excuser tant bien que mal.

— Matt… je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ou de compassion, surtout pas de la part de mon frère.

Il n'avait pas compris, je m'étais mal exprimé. Il pensait que je ne l'acceptais pas, que je me moquais de lui, que j'étais désolé de ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il n'en était rien ! Énervé, Matt s'est alors mis à parler très vite, sans me laisser le temps de le rassurer.

— En réalité, je vais très bien et avec Tai, on est heureux ensemble. Personne n'a à être _désolé_ pour nous. Néanmoins je… je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais. Visiblement je me trompais. Je compte juste sur toi pour garder ça pour toi, on a pas envie que...

— Je m'excusais d'avoir ri, je suis ne pas désolé pour toi ! Au contraire, je suis très heureux !

S'arrêtant dans son monologue, Matt m'a enfin regardé droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si j'étais sincère ou non. J'ai soutenu son regard, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que je pensais ce que je disais. J'ai senti sa colère retomber. Il s'était décrispé, prêt à m'écouter.

— Si tu es bien avec Tai, alors c'est bien tout ce qui compte. J'aime beaucoup Sora, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur tes relations amoureuses. Je suis heureux que tu m'en parles, que tu me fasses confiance et j'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien pour toi et Tai. Que tu sois homo ou pas ne change rien, tu restes mon frère.

Je m'étais levé afin de poser une main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien. Même si personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que mon frère préfère les hommes, je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que tout le monde aura la même réaction. Il n'est pas de bon ton d'assumer ou pire, d'afficher son amour pour une personne de même sexe.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Matt de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il m'a alors attrapé par le bras pour m'attirer à lui et me serrer dans ses bras, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage.

— Tu m'as fait peur, ne me refais plus jamais ça.

— Promis.

— Merci.

Je me suis reculé, un peu gêné. Lui aussi n'était pas très à l'aise, il ne savait visiblement plus quoi me dire aussi s'est-il remis à faire la vaisselle. J'ai attrapé un torchon pour l'essuyer à ses côtés. Nous sommes restés silencieux de longues minutes avant que j'ose lui poser quelques questions. Sur lui, sur Tai, sur eux. Il n'a pas souhaité répondre à tout, égal à lui-même dans sa manière de taire ses sentiments, néanmoins j'ai quand même pu obtenir quelques informations.

Ils se voyaient depuis deux mois déjà, personne n'était au courant. Hormis Sora qui, même s'ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé ouvertement, savait le lien qui les unissait à présent. De ce que j'ai compris, elle a joué un rôle dans cette histoire, mais Matt n'est pas rentré dans les détails. Il m'a expliqué à demi-mots que c'était avec Tai qu'il avait compris qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir aimer une femme et encore moins se marier. Je l'ai rassuré en promettant de me marier deux fois et d'avoir deux fois plus d'enfants pour compenser, ça l'a fait rire.

On a passé l'après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais reparlé de Tai. Je crois qu'entre eux, tout va bien. Du moins, je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas que mon frère ait le coeur brisé, car même s'il ne l'a pas admis en ma présence, je crois qu'il est amoureux.


	5. Kari

Le jour où j'ai appris que Tai et Matt étaient amants, je ne peux pas nier que ça m'a fait un drôle de choc.

Il faut dire que personne n'est jamais préparé à ouvrir innocemment la porte de la chambre de son grand frère et à le découvrir complètement nu, endormi dans les bras du garçon - nu lui aussi - que vous pensiez être son meilleur ami. Qui plus est le frère d'un de vos amis les plus proches. En règle générale, on préfère éviter d'être confronté à la sexualité des membres de sa famille et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. J'étais extrêmement embarrassée.

Si par le passé, j'avais déjà surpris mon frère en train d'embrasser Sora, le voir dans un lit avec Matt ne m'a pas fait du tout le même effet. D'abord, parce que je n'avais plus vu mon frère nu depuis l'école primaire et que je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'il puisse avoir une vie sexuelle. Certes, à dix-huit ans, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, mais cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit. Ensuite parce qu'il était dans les bras d'un autre homme. L'ayant toujours vu au bras de petites amies, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Tai puisse aimer les garçons, et encore moins que ce soit également le cas de Matt. Je ne pouvais qu'être troublée de les voir ensemble, c'était tellement inattendu.

Si je suis restée interdite de longues secondes devant ce tableau, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Tai et Matt. C'était bien eux, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, et leur position ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la nature de leur relation. Matt entourait mon frère de ses bras avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas quand Tai avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou. Tous deux somnolaient paisiblement, sans avoir été perturbés par mon entrée. Sur l'oreiller reposaient leurs cheveux emmêlés.

Ce n'est qu'en imaginant quelles avaient pu être leurs activités pour se retrouver dans cette situation que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et réalisé que je ne devais pas rester dans cette chambre. Les joues brûlantes, je suis sortie en refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas les réveiller.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour accepter mon frère. J'avais la tête pleine de questions. Tai est-il gay ? Pourquoi il ne sort pas avec une fille plutôt qu'un garçon ? Pourquoi Matt ? Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Que font-ils de Sora ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Est-ce que ça va continuer ? Comment va-t-il en parler à maman ? Peut-être aurais-je dû aller le voir et lui en parler directement, mais j'avais trop honte. De moi, de lui, de ce que j'avais vu, de ce que je pensais.

Au final, je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse à mes questions. Sans doute car au final, cela ne me concerne en aucune manière. Ce que Tai fait de sa vie ne regarde que lui. Il fait ses propres choix, trace son chemin et je ne crois pas avoir mon mot à dire. J'ai compris en observant attentivement mon frère.

Je crois que Tai est terrifié. Cela se voit dans son regard quand on lui parle de Matt, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse des reproches sur leur relation. Il est souvent sur la défensive, il s'irrite et s'emporte facilement. Il n'est pas serein ces derniers temps, refuse de parler à qui que ce soit. Le week-end dernier, il s'est même disputé avec Izzy, lui qui est un modèle de calme et de bienveillance. Il a peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret, cela ne fait aucun doute. Deux garçons qui s'aiment, ce n'est vraiment pas bien vu. Peut-être a-t-il honte d'être avec Matt ? Peut-être a-t-il peur des moqueries, du rejet et des insultes.

Malgré tout ça, malgré sa peur, Tai est incapable de se contrôler constamment. Avec un oeil attentif, j'ai pu remarquer les regards appréciateurs qu'il pose sur Matt, les sourires complices qu'il lui destine, son entêtement à le faire rire, la manière qu'il a de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer une remarque qui le fera rougir, ses efforts pour trouver des prétextes pour le frôler sans attirer l'attention... Autant de petits signes que leur relation n'est plus seulement amicale.

Mon frère est empêtré dans une situation qui le dépasse. Je pense qu'il est amoureux de Matt et que ce sentiment est réciproque, il devrait être heureux ! Pourtant il ne l'est pas. Peut-être qu'au fond, il aimerait en parler avec moi, avec ses amis, ne plus se cacher, prendre la main de Matt dans la sienne, passer son bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrasser en guise de bonjour ? Qu'est-ce que peut bien penser Matt ? Est-ce qu'il s'accommode lui aussi de cette relation secrète ?

J'aimerais pouvoir aider Tai à aller mieux. Je voudrais qu'il me parle, qu'il me confie ce qui l'effraie et qu'il me laisse lui donner des conseils. Peut-être devrais-je aller vers lui, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'énerve contre moi, qu'il m'accuse de l'avoir espionné et qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. J'ignore où va le mener cette histoire. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer qu'il en ressorte indemne.


	6. Yolei

Le jour où j'ai surpris une dispute de Tai et Matt et que j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : le raconter à tout le monde.

En fait, c'était mon objectif durant les premières secondes de ma découverte. L'excitation est très vite retombée au fur et à mesure que je prenais conscience de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de moi. A la fin de leur dispute, j'avais tellement de peine pour Matt que je n'avais plus vraiment envie d'en parler aux autres.

On devait profiter du week-end pour nous rendre dans le Digimonde. Pour ça, on avait prévu d'utiliser le portail accessible depuis les ordinateurs relativement puissants du lycée en profitant de la fermeture pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tai et Matt nous avaient prévenu qu'ils souhaitaient venir avec nous, donc on avait convenu de les attendre dans la salle informatique.

J'étais seule avec Cody et les Digimons. Les garçons étaient en retard. Puis, on a entendu des bruits dans le couloir. On a cru que c'était une femme de ménage ou un prof, alors on s'est vite cachés derrière le bureau. Finalement, ce n'était que Tai et Matt qui se disputaient bruyamment. On aurait pu sortir de notre cachette et arrêter cette dispute, mais comme toujours, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. J'avais envie de savoir pourquoi ils étaient aussi énervés ! Surtout que depuis quelques mois, ils étaient comme les doigts de la main.

Cody a essayé de se relever, mais je l'ai attrapé fermement par la chemise pour le forcer à rester baissé. Pour l'empêcher de protester, je lui ai collé ma main sur la bouche. Pas question qu'il gâche tout en les interrompant, je voulais savoir ce qui se tramait ! A côté de nous, Poromon et Upamon étaient heureusement restés bien sages. En même temps, je les fusillais du regard pour leur faire passer l'envie de faire le moindre bruit.

— Tu ne comprends rien à rien…, a soupiré Tai, visiblement très agacé.

— Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne vois pas en quoi mon coming-out te regarde. J'ai compris que tu voulais garder ta vie personnelle privée et franchement, je ne juge pas, même si je remarque que ça ne te gênait pas tant que ça te t'afficher avec Sora à l'époque. Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle aux autres de nous, très bien, mais si j'ai envie de leur dire que je suis gay, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, il n'y a que moi que ça concerne !

En entendant cela, j'ai écarquillé les yeux en me tournant vers Cody. Je continuais de plaquer ma main sur la bouche de mon ami, pour être sûre qu'il ne révèle pas notre présence et j'ai retenu mon souffle. Je voulais des informations croustillantes ? J'étais servie. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Déjà, Matt était gay ! Ensuite : Tai et Matt. TAI ET MATT. Ensemble ! En couple ? Pour de vrai ? Quand les autres allaient savoir ça, ils n'allaient pas en revenir ! Un grand sourire de contentement sur les lèvres, je tendais l'oreille pour en apprendre davantage,

— Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! On passe tout notre temps ensemble, évidemment que si tu dis que tu es gay, tout le monde va penser que je ne suis aussi et qu'on couche ensemble !

— Parce que c'est faux, peut-être ?

— Je ne suis pas gay, putain, faut que je te le répète dans combien de langues ?

— Peu importe, que tu sois homo, bi ou hétéro, ça ne change rien : je te baise.

Alors là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. C'était Tai qui faisait la femme ? Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ! Des deux, c'était plutôt Matt le plus efféminé... Je me retenais difficilement de glousser en les imaginant. Mais la conversation prit une tournure bien plus gênante et non pas parce qu'on en apprenait davantage sur leur vie sexuelle. Tai était en colère et il commençait à parler de manière très agressive. Je me suis demandé à ce moment-là s'ils n'allaient pas en venir aux mains.

— Et alors, qui ça regarde à part nous ? Personne n'a besoin de savoir ! Pourtant t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de tout balancer à ton frère ! Sans me demander avant ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas aller tout répéter ? S'il en parle à Davis, tout le club de football sera au courant et ça sera fini pour moi ! C'est ça que tu veux, pourrir mon avenir ? Peut-être qu'en musique, ça n'est pas grave de passer pour une pédale, mais…

— De passer pour une _quoi_ ? l'avait interrompu Matt d'un ton glacial.

— Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, c'est pas pour toi.

Je me faisais toute petite derrière le bureau et Cody aussi n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce. L'atmosphère était électrique. Il n'était plus seulement question d'espionner, de recueillir des informations et des secrets, mais seulement de ne pas déranger. On ne voulait pas les interrompre, ça avait l'air trop important pour eux.

— Tai, je vais te poser une question. Je veux que tu me répondes franchement.

— Ça dépend.

— Est-ce que si tout le monde savait que je suis gay, tu aurais honte d'être vu en ma présence ?

— J'ai pas dit ça… mais les gens feraient des amalgames.

Là, j'avais vraiment envie de me lever et de gifler Tai. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir avec des réponses pareilles ? A la place de Matt, j'aurais été profondément blessée et je me doutais à sa voix tremblante qu'il n'était pas insensible. Le pauvre chéri…

— Donc tu penses que c'est honteux d'être homo. Tu penses que je devrais avoir honte.

— C'est pas une question de honte ! C'est juste que c'est privé, c'est tout.

— Alors pourquoi tu as peur qu'on te prenne pour un homo si on te voit avec moi ?

— Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.

— Tai… Est-ce que tu as honte d'être avec moi ? Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?

— Matt, s'il te plaît…

Tai était définitivement un connard sans coeur. Avait-il vraiment honte d'être avec Matt ? Comment osait-il ? Matt était non seulement beau garçon, mais en plus sous ses airs de blond ténébreux solitaire, c'était une personne avec un grand coeur, prêt à tout faire pour ses amis. A sa place, j'aurais été fière d'avoir un copain comme lui ! En plus, il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds à cause de son groupe, pourtant il avait choisi d'être avec Tai. Perso, je ne comprenais pas, surtout vu comment Tai lui parlait et fuyait la conversation.

— J'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un oui.

— Je ne suis juste… pas gay ! Je n'aime pas les hommes et je n'ai pas envie que les gens le pensent. Fin de l'histoire.

— Or je suis un homme qui en aime un autre, justement. Écoute, je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Fin de l'histoire.

A cet instant précis, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Matt était en train de sous-entendre qu'il était amoureux de Tai, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tellement romantique… Et cet imbécile fini ne faisait rien pour se rattraper. Ils me faisaient penser à des amoureux maudits. Parce qu'ils sont deux garçons, impossible d'être ensemble à cause du regard des autres. C'était des Roméo et Juliette du 21e siècle !

En entendant la porte coulisser, j'ai compris que Matt était en train de partir et que Tai essayait sans succès de le retenir.

— Matt, c'est pas ce que…

— Lâche-moi !

— Matt !

Cette fois, Matt était parti pour de bon. J'ai entendu Tai frapper quelque chose. Avec le poing ou avec le pied, j'en savais rien.

J'avais fini par lâcher la bouche de Cody. En même temps il m'avait bavé sur la main, c'était dégoûtant. Il a poussé un soupir et je me suis retrouvé à lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit… en oubliant de chuchoter.

— Qui est là ?

Pas moyen de se cacher, Tai s'est retrouvé face à nous. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Pas du tout content. Très en colère, même. Avec Cody, on s'est relevé en prenant nos Digimons dans les bras. On s'est regardé, sans savoir quoi dire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

— Bah… On vous attendait et… on a entendu du bruit et… et...

— Pourquoi vous avez pas dit que vous étiez là en nous reconnaissant ? Ça vous amuse de nous espionner ? Vous êtes vraiment des petits cons ! Et maintenant, vous allez tout raconter à tout le monde, hein ? C'est tellement drôle de violer la vie privée des autres ! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute de toute manière !

Tai commençait à s'énerver sur nous, en nous tenant pour responsables de… je ne savais même pas quoi. Il continuait à s'exciter, Cody tentait de battre en retraite, rouge de gêne. J'ai fini par craquer alors que Tai s'est mis à m'insulter et à me reprocher sa dispute avec Matt, sans la moindre raison.

— STOP ! ÇA SUFFIT, TU RACONTES N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Ça lui en a embouché un coin, puisqu'il a fermé sa grande bouche pour m'écouter.

— C'est pas de ma faute si Matt t'a laissé tomber ! Ni celle de Cody ! C'est ta faute à toi, parce que tu es complètement stupide et égoïste par dessus le marché ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est quand même toi qui l'a traité de pédale et qui a honte d'être avec lui, pas nous ! Alors qu'en plus, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! Et toi, tu préfères nous crier dessus plutôt que de le rattraper et lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi ?

J'ai vu le regard de Tai s'assombrir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde, qu'il m'insulte, voire qu'il me gifle, mais il s'est simplement détourné de nous. J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir pour courir à la poursuite de Matt, mais il s'est posté devant l'ordinateur et a tapoté sur le clavier pour se connecter sur le réseau. Il a ouvert le Digipassage en un rien de temps et a disparu en un claquement de doigts.

On s'est retrouvés seuls avec Cody, sans savoir si on devait le suivre ou non. Finalement, c'est Cody qui s'est décidé à prendre les choses en main.

— Tu devrais suivre Tai, je vais aller chercher Matt pour voir s'il va bien. Peut-être qu'on vous rejoindra, j'en sais rien.

— En tout cas, je crois qu'on devrait garder tout ce qu'on a entendu pour nous. Ça ne regarde pas les autres, a ajouté Upamon.

Sur le fond, j'étais d'accord, mais j'avais quand même envie d'en parler, par exemple à T.K. ou Kari. En plus, peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà au courant ? Après tout, c'était de leurs frères dont on parlait. Il fallait que je me renseigne.

— Franchement, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller toute seule avec Tai dans le Digimonde si c'est pour lui servir de défouloir encore une fois. Il vaut mieux le laisser tout seul, je crois que je vais rentrer. Le Digimonde, ça sera pour une autre fois.

— Yoleil a raison, m'a soutenue Poromon, Tai me fait vraiment peur quand il est en colère comme ça...

— Oui et Agumon va sans doute s'occuper de lui, a complété Upamon. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous mêler de ça.

Cody a quand même décidé de retrouver Matt qui s'était isolé dans une salle de cours. Pour ma part, je les ai laissé après m'être assuré que Matt n'était pas en colère comme Tai. Je suis rentrée chez moi en discutant avec Poromon de ce qui s'était passé. Je me demandais comment Tai et Matt avaient bien pu finir ensemble. En couple. Poromon ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé par cette situation qui lui semblait naturelle et me posait plein de questions pour comprendre pourquoi Tai ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Difficile de répondre à ça. Garçon, fille, pour les Digimons, c'était la même chose. Si seulement les humains pouvaient penser comme les Digimons parfois, le monde irait bien mieux…


	7. Cody

Le jour où avec Yolei, nous avons surpris la dispute de couple de Tai et Matt, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir et mourir.

Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas que j'ai été choqué par cette histoire ! A vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu, je ne suis proche ni de Tai, ni de Matt. Seulement, Yolei avait collé sa main sur ma bouche et sur mon nez, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est très forte et je n'arrivais pas à me dégager. En plus, je savais que je ne devais pas faire de bruit. Je commençais sérieusement à manquer d'air lorsque heureusement, sous la surprise, Yolei a desserré sa poigne et j'ai pu reprendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Tai et Matt, admettons. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, leurs histoires. Je déteste les couples, ils en font toujours des tonnes pour pas grand chose. Heureusement dans notre groupe, Davis s'est un peu calmé avec Kari, mais avant il était insupportable ! Après, j'ai peur que Yolei soit en train de le remplacer avec Ken, même si elle prétend le contraire. Moins je me mêle des affaires de couple et mieux je me porte. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt i vouloir avoir une petite amie. D'ailleurs j'ai appris que Joe en avait une, je suis déçu, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

A la fin, j'étais quand même un peu triste pour Matt, ce pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller le voir dans la salle de classe où il s'était isolé. Même si je ne le connaissais pas trop - je suis surtout ami avec T.K. - je sais que c'est une personne très appréciée par ses amis, quelqu'un de fidèle, bien qu'il fasse parfois un peu peur avec ses airs de grand solitaire ténébreux. En cela, je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à Ken, même si Ken est beaucoup plus timide.

Quand je suis entré, je crois qu'il a cru une seconde que j'étais Tai qui venait s'excuser aux vues de la lumière d'espoir que j'ai capté dans ses yeux. Sa déception se lisait sur son visage. Soudainement, je me suis senti stupide d'avoir pris l'initiative de venir le voir, si bien que je restais bêtement planté sur le seuil de la salle de classe. Matt était adossé contre une fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges, mais soutenait mon regard. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas deviner que je savais pour lui et Tai. Upamon m'a demandé si je comptais prendre racine, j'ai secoué la tête et me suis incliné pour m'excuser face à mon aîné :

— Pardonne-moi de te déranger, Matt, mais avec Yolei, nous avons surpris ta dispute avec Tai. Ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel et nous ne voulions pas vous déranger de peur de voir la situation empirer. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et te proposer mon aide, au cas où tu aies besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Matt a alors poussé un profond soupir. Les sourcils froncés, il a passé une main dans ses cheveux blonds. S'il était peut-être au fond contrarié ou en colère, il avait surtout l'air triste et résigné.

— Donc vous savez. J'imagine que Yolei va répéter ça à tout le monde… Ça devait bien arriver un jour.  
— Yolei ne dira rien ! Et moi non plus, je te le promets.  
— Permets-moi de douter de ton amie, c'est une vraie commère…

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, mais sur ce point il se trompait. Je savais que Yolei avait suffisamment de compassion pour ne pas révéler leur secret.

Profitant du silence laissé par Matt, je me suis alors avancé dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière moi. Upamon dans les bras, j'ai été le rejoindre devant la fenêtre. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Tai est ton petit ami, tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais besoin d'une confirmation. Après tout, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrais un couple de garçons. J'aurais pu me méprendre. Même s'il est vrai que la dispute que j'avais surprise laissait peu de place à l'interprétation. Matt a simplement hoché la tête.

— Alors pourquoi tu es triste et pourquoi vous vous disputez comme ça ? L'amour est pas censé rendre heureux ?  
— C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, Cody… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
— Je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais je ne suis stupide. Tai te rend malheureux et toi, tu le mets en colère. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

J'admets que je profitais un peu de la situation pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses sur les bénéfices à tirer d'un couple. Dans mes bras, Upamon approuvait de la tête. Matt eut un petit rire.

— Les disputes et les mauvais moments font partie de la vie, mais il y a aussi de bons moments. Être amoureux de Tai me rend heureux la plupart du temps. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant qu'il en est de même pour lui, m'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Ce serait donc une affaire de ratio ? Tant que les moments de bonheur sont plus nombreux que les moments de tristesse, il y a un avantage ? Ça se compense ? Ça me semble bien compliqué.

— Tu es sûr d'être suffisamment objectif pour pouvoir évaluer à quel moment tu tireras plus de problèmes que de bénéfices de votre relation ?

A cette question, Matt ne répondit pas. Peut-être ne savait-il tout simplement pas. J'ai préféré enchaîner sur une autre question.

— Vous allez vous réconcilier ?  
— Et vous faire des bisous comme dans le film qu'on a regardé hier avec Cody ? ajouta Upamon en faisant rougir Matt.  
— Upamon ! On ne pose pas des questions comme ça ! Désolé, Matt.  
— Ce n'est rien. Oui, je pense que je vais aller m'excuser. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû essayer de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien me pardonner.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il ne me semblait pas que c'était à Matt de s'excuser, mais plutôt à Tai justement qui s'était mis en colère et avait insinué avoir honte de Matt. Mais après tout, je n'étais pas un spécialiste en amour. Je n'ai pas osé poser de question là-dessus, me disant que je demanderai à Yolei. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait le symbole de l'amour, elle aurait sans doute une explication.

— Si tu veux savoir, il est parti tout seul dans le Digimonde. Yolei est finalement rentrée chez elle.  
— Merci pour l'info, je vais essayer de le retrouver. Tu vois, il vaut mieux régler les conflits le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas laisser les problèmes prendre des proportions trop importantes.  
— Sinon les mauvais moments sont plus nombreux que les bons moments et l'amour ne sert plus à rien, déduis-je à voix haute.  
— Si on veut…

Matt ne semblait pas vraiment adhérer à ma théorie, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle de cours, il a caressé le dessus du crâne d'Upamon qui a couiné de contentement.

— Je compte sur toi pour ne rien répéter. Seul T.K. est au courant.  
— D'accord.

Je l'ai regardé s'en aller, l'air toujours aussi abattu qu'avant. J'ai baissé la tête sur Upamon pour lui confier mon ressenti.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tristes tous les deux et que les bons moments ne compensent rien du tout.  
— Ils n'ont pas l'air très heureux, c'est sûr.  
— J'espère vraiment que je ne serais jamais amoureux.  
— Moi aussi, je n'aimerais pas que tu ailles mal comme Matt ou Tai. Mais maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ces histoires d'amour, est-ce qu'on peut aller déjeuner ? Puisqu'on ne va plus dans le Digimonde, autant faire quelque chose d'autre de productif !  
— Bien sûr, on va rentrer à la maison.

Ce soir-là, j'ai hésité à envoyer un message à T.K. pour lui dire que je savais pour son frère et que j'avais envie d'en discuter avec lui. Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie d'en savoir plus et de m'embêter avec ça. Par contre, j'ai dit à Yolei qu'elle pouvait en parler avec lui, puisqu'il était au courant. Je crois qu'elle n'attendra pas longtemps avant d'avoir une conversation avec lui, ça la démange.


	8. Davis

Le jour où Tai m'a juré qu'il n'était pas pédé, au fond de moi, je n'ai pas réussi à le croire, même si je le souhaitais de toutes mes forces.

Pour être honnête, le voir me supplier de ne jamais parler à personne de ce que j'avais vu n'avait fait que m'effrayer davantage. Ça et les insultes qu'il crachait au visage de Matt. Si comme il le prétendait, cette histoire n'avait aucune importance, alors pourquoi s'était-il mis autant en colère ?

Évidemment, je préfère vivre dans un monde où le garçon que j'admire le plus au monde, celui que je vois comme mon modèle, est 100% hétérosexuel, mais je ne peux nier que le voir dans les bras d'un homme a profondément heurté mes convictions les plus profondes. Je suis à la fois dégoûté et en colère. Dégoûté par ce que j'ai vu, en colère contre Tai et contre moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi, c'est comme si on m'avait menti pendant des années.

A mes yeux, Tai et Matt étaient simplement de bons amis, la preuve vivante que malgré les disputes et les oppositions, l'amitié gagne toujours à la fin. En les voyant forts et unis, je parvenais à me projeter avec Ken. Après avoir été rivaux ou ennemis, il était possible de devenir amis, comme nos aînés. J'aspirais moi aussi à construire avec mon binôme digisauveur une amitié indestructible, capable de vaincre tous les adversaires de l'univers. Tous les deux, ils m'inspiraient, je voulais leur ressembler. Être comme eux.

Il a fallu qu'ils gâchent tout. Cette amitié que je leur enviais n'a jamais existé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout n'était que mensonges et dépravation. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. Je les hais, tous les deux. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux je hais le plus.

Tai qui avait le culot de se prétendre mon mentor ? Dire qu'il a peut-être profité de l'admiration que je lui portais pour se rapprocher de moi et… qui sait ce que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas découvert la vérité.

Ou Matt qui après m'avoir appris ce qu'était l'amitié, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de salir notre symbole de digisauveurs avec son anormalité ? Pire, il a entraîné Tai avec lui. Je suis certain que tout est de sa faute. Contrairement à Tai, il n'éprouve pas le moindre remord pour ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a même pas honte de ce qu'il est devenu.

Ils sont tous les deux coupables, tous les deux responsables. J'aimerais pouvoir pardonner, au moins à Tai, faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'est impossible. Par respect pour notre ancienne amitié, je veux bien me taire et lui laisser une chance d'un jour changer, se racheter, mais il n'a pas le droit de m'en demander plus. Comment veut-il que je me sente en sécurité lorsque je suis seul avec lui, qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux, qu'on se douche dans le même vestiaire ? Après l'avoir vu avec Matt, je ne peux plus lui faire confiance.

Peut-être que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir… Ne jamais être parti à leur recherche ce jour-là, dans le Digimonde. On avait été appelé au secours par le Digimon de Joe car certains Digimons de sa région étaient tombés malades. On s'était séparés pour faciliter les recherches des malades dans le but de tous les rassembler au même endroit pour que Joe les soigne. Tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes et on avait décidé de rentrer, mais Matt et Tai manquaient à l'appel. On aurait dû les laisser se débrouiller. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller les chercher.

Quand je suis tombé sur Agumon qui gratouillait le ventre de Gabumon au pied d'un arbre, je ne me suis pas posé de questions, mais ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Comme un imbécile, j'ai simplement trouvé ça drôle et je me suis moqué d'eux avec Veemon. On est tombé sur Tai et Matt juste après ça.

Matt était adossé contre un arbre, Tai pendu à son cou. Étroitement enlacés, ils se roulaient des pelles à n'en plus finir dans d'insupportables bruits de succions. Matt avait ses mains glissées dans le pantalon de Tai et il lui pelotait les fesses sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Au contraire, les gémissements que j'entendais me laissaient penser que Tai appréciait ce traitement. J'étais pétrifié, c'était comme si mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à analyser la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Ils ne m'accordaient pas la moindre attention, bien trop absorbés par leurs occupations, et moi je restais muet, incapable d'avoir une réaction appropriée. Au final, c'est Veemon qui m'a ramené à la raison.

— Davis, pourquoi tu es tout blanc comme ça ? Ça va pas ?

A ce moment-là, Matt et Tai nous ont enfin remarqué. Ils avaient l'air horrifiés d'être ainsi découverts et lorsque Tai a esquissé un geste vers moi, je me suis enfui en courant. Je commençais à reprendre mes esprits, à réaliser ce que j'avais vu et ce que cela signifiait. Tai était gay, pédé, une pédale ! Et Matt aussi !

Lorsque j'ai enfin retrouvé les autres, j'ai immédiatement parlé de ce que je venais de découvrir. Il m'était impossible de me taire, de garder ce secret pour moi. C'était trop gros, trop perturbant ! J'ai tout raconté d'une traite, en évitant tout de même les détails. Je m'attendais à du soutien de la part de mes amis, à de la compréhension, de la compassion. J'avais été traumatisé ! Mais personne ne semblait choqué, ni même surpris. La plupart ont haussé les épaules, T.K. a même eu un petit rire amusé !

— Vous m'avez entendu ? Je viens de vous dire que j'ai vu Tai et Matt se rouler des pelles, c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?!

— Davis, tu as toujours un train de retard, a soupiré Kari en me tapotant l'épaule. On est tous plus ou moins déjà au courant. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Tu ferais mieux de te calmer un peu.

— Me calmer ?! Je suis le seul que ça choque ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Tai et Matt sont des garçons ! C'est pas normal du tout !

Cette fois, c'est Yolei qui est intervenue. A côté, T.K. commençait à me regarder d'un mauvais œil.

— Et alors, s'ils s'aiment ? On n'a pas à les juger, tu es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets, Davis…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles d'amour ? Je te dis que Tai et Matt sont pédés, ça n'a rien à voir !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que T.K. s'en mêle.

— Je t'interdis de traiter mon frère de…

— T.K. ! Laisse tomber, il a raison après tout.

Matt venait enfin de refaire son apparition, Tai sur les talons. J'ai senti une vague de stress lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi. Il me toisait de toute sa hauteur, d'un air qui se voulait sans doute indifférent.

— Je suis gay, félicitations, tu m'as découvert. Enfin, tu es bien le dernier à le savoir, à la traîne, comme toujours…

Sur le moment, il me faisait vraiment peur et je n'ai pas osé répondre quoi que ce soit. J'ai lâchement baissé les yeux. Matt a tenté d'en profiter pour clore le sujet.

— Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée et que tout le monde est au courant qu'on est homo et très heureux ensemble, rentrons dans notre monde.

Pendant un instant, j'ai envisagé de laisser tomber, de simplement oublier et de passer à autre chose. Puis, j'ai croisé le regard de Tai. Il semblait bouillonner intérieurement, prêt à exploser à tout moment et lorsque Matt a voulu le prendre par la main, il l'a violemment repoussé.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas pédé, putain ! Tu veux faire ton coming-out, très bien, mais ne me mêle pas à ça !

— Pardon, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je suis gay, mais Tai reste bien sûr hétéro. Et on ne sort pas ensemble, ne vous méprenez surtout pas !, a raillé Matt avec un mépris évident. Davis a simplement eu une hallucination quand il nous a vu nous manger la bouche. Sérieusement, tu crois tromper qui ?

— Tai… ce n'est pas grave, on t'accepte comme tu es, a assuré Kari avec un sourire.

— Et on te promet qu'on ne dira rien, même Davis ! a continué Yolei sans même me demander mon avis.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me taire, je devais intervenir. D'autant plus que Tai semblait sur le point de se laisser convaincre. Je pensais avoir encore un moyen de le ramener sur le droit chemin.

— Je ne promet rien du tout ! Si vous croyez que je vais garder le silence sur un truc pareil, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil ! C'est mon devoir d'en informer le reste de l'équipe, il n'y a pas la place pour les dégénérés dans votre genre…

En réalité, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire ça. Sérieusement, aurais-je vraiment aller voir l'entraîneur pour lui annoncer la bouche en coeur que l'un de ses avants se tapait des mecs ? Certainement pas. Mais j'avais besoin de l'ouvrir, de donner mon avis et surtout de faire du mal à Tai. Je voulais qu'il se sente trahi, autant que moi je l'étais.

Ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Il est devenu très pâle, on aurait dit qu'il s'était pris un coup de poing en pleine figure. Alors que le coup de poing, c'est moi qui me le suis pris. T.K. n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se jeter sur moi. Il me hurlait que je n'avais pas à parler comme ça de son frère, me promettait de me faire passer l'envie de juger les autres et ça me faisait presque rire. Kari et Yolei se sont précipitées pour l'empêcher de me frapper davantage, elles ont dû s'y mettre à deux pour lui bloquer les bras. Pendant ce temps, Ken est venu s'assurer que j'allais bien. J'avais juste mal à la joue et j'allais peut-être avoir un coquard, mais rien de grave.

Pendant que j'étais occupé avec T.K., il y a encore eu des éclats de voix du côté de Tai et Matt. Je me souviens avoir vu Izzy s'interposer entre eux, ils semblaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains. J'entendais Tai hurler des insultes que je n'aurais même pas osé prononcer. Finalement, Sora a giflé Tai et il a battu en retraite. Matt a fondu en larmes, tout le monde a accouru pour réconforter le pauvre petit. Seule Kari s'est mise à courir après son frère.

D'un côté, je suis content que Tai ait fait preuve de courage et se soit rendu compte à quel point il était dans l'erreur, mais de l'autre… je ne sais plus quoi penser. Plus personne ne me parle maintenant, Ken et Cody sont les seuls à ne pas m'éviter. Est-ce que j'aurais dû me taire ? Les laisser gérer leurs affaires ? En même temps, j'ai peut-être réagi de façon excessive, mais c'est bien Tai qui s'est disputé tout seul avec Matt ! Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour lui cracher des horreurs à ce que je sache ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde me fuit comme si j'étais responsable de tous les malheurs du monde ? En plus, je n'ai rien dit à personne. Et je ne dirais rien. Parce que même si Tai m'a trahi, je reste fidèle à mes amis.


	9. Joe

Le jour où Tai et Matt se sont disputés, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être remonté plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas encore amis.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé le plus choquant dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas tant d'apprendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble en cachette, mais plutôt de les voir se cracher des horreurs au visage et de devoir les retenir pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus ainsi, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et la raison de leur querelle ne paraîtrait aujourd'hui bien futile. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, lorsque nous étions dans le Digimonde, était d'un tout autre niveau. Jamais je n'aurais pensé les voir un jour dans un état pareil.

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Nous avions été appelé à la rescousse par Gomamon, car des Digimons étaient tombés malades. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un simple rhume, et il m'avait suffit de leur prescrire du repos et un sirop pour la toux, mais nous étions tous heureux de retourner dans le Digimon. Nous étions presque tous réunis, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Personnellement, je n'ai pas remarqué la disparition de Tai et Matt, et à vrai dire si Davis n'avait pas insisté pour aller les chercher, je les aurais laissé à leurs petites affaires. Mais bien évidemment, il a fallut qu'il aille mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'est du Davis tout craché. Et quand bien même il les avait surpris ensemble, était-il réellement obligé de venir le raconter à tout le monde ? Non pas que la vie de Tai et Matt ne m'intéresse pas, mais je ne suis pas vexé de ne pas tout savoir sur eux.

En plus, Davis est vraiment homophobe. Je peux comprendre que ce soit gênant pour un garçon normal de surprendre deux hommes - des amis en plus - dans une fâcheuse posture, mais delà à en faire des caisses et à hurler au viol mental… il y a un fossé, que dis-je, un gouffre. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre sur lui et de se taire, encore une fois.

Je ne vais pas dire qu'apprendre ce qu'il y avait entre mes deux amis ne m'a rien fait, j'étais surpris, comme tout le monde. Autant pour Matt, je ne suis pas étonné - c'est vrai qu'il est un peu efféminé - mais je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Tai. Après, ils font ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux. Ou plutôt, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute fortement que leur semblant d'histoire continue. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir de la peine ou non, en même temps vu comment ils se sont parlés, leur relation ne devait pas être très solide.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus tous les deux et ont pu constater que Davis avait tout raconté, j'ai bien vu les différences dans leurs réactions. Matt était agacé, un peu en colère, mais restait très digne. Il s'est confronté à Davis avec une certaine ironie, sans chercher à nier son homosexualité. Après ça, il semblait réellement prêt à passer à autre chose, comme si cet événement n'était qu'un détail dans sa journée. Malheureusement, Tai vivait la chose très différemment. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils ont commencé à se disputer tous les deux. Les provocations de Davis n'ont fait qu'empirer la situation…

Si j'ai tout bien compris, le nœud du problème était que Tai continuait de nier sa relation avec Matt. Sans doute avait-il peur des réactions des autres, et je le comprends. Ça ne doit pas être évident de voir sa vie privée révélée au grand jour. Le ton entre eux est très vite monté, sans que personne ne cherche à calmer le jeu, puisque T.K. et Davis étaient au centre de l'attention.

— Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent maintenant ? C'est typiquement le genre de problème que je voulais éviter ! Mais évidemment, il fallait que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête !

— Mais Tai, tu as complètement craqué ! Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi exactement ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire des gens !

— Tu n'avais pas à dire qu'on était ensemble !

— Ils l'avaient déjà tous compris ! Tu es complètement dans le déni, mon pauvre.

— C'est pas la question ! s'est défendu Tai qui venait à court d'argument.

— Et je te signale quand même, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure ! Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait nous voir, mais monsieur avait le feu au cul, comme d'habitude ! Tu ne penses qu'à _ça_ de toute manière…

— C'est sûr qu'à côté de toi, Monsieur Frigide, je passe pour la grosse salope de service !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Matt a craqué à ce moment-là. Pourtant vu de l'extérieur, cela ne semblait pas être une insulte très grave…

— Espèce de connard... C'est pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi sous prétexte que t'assumes pas d'être gay ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un froussard de mes deux ! Et putain, t'es censé avoir le symbole du courage, tu me fais pitié… T'as peur de quoi au juste ? Que tout le monde soit au courant que t'aimes la bite ?! Tu es aussi pédé que moi, Tai ! Maintenant tout le monde est au courant ! Et je vais le dire à tout le monde, parce que j'en ai marre de me cacher ! Moi, j'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, je suis pas un lâche comme toi !

Si Izzy ne s'était pas interposé, Tai aurait certainement frappé Matt. Ayant peur que Matt aussi perde son sang froid, je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers Tai. Les insultes ont commencé à fuser entre eux, leurs discours n'avaient plus aucune cohérence. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais Tai a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

— Tu sais quoi ? Ouais, tu me dégoûtes ! Je sais pas même pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu me touches. T'as pas intérêt à m'approcher à nouveau, sale pédale.

J'ai cru que Matt allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étranger, mais finalement il a simplement baissé la tête. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sora, qui était restée en retrait jusqu'à présent, s'est alors avancée et a giflé Tai pour le faire taire et lui remettre les idées en place. Il a encaissé sans broncher et a simplement tourné les talons. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a disparu derrière les arbres que Matt a cessé de retenir ses larmes.

Il a éclaté en sanglots si brusquement que je savais pas comment réagir. T.K. et Sora se sont précipités pour l'étreindre et j'ai suivi le mouvement sans grande conviction. Sora l'a enlacé et il a caché son visage dans son cou pour y pleurer. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui donner des petites tapes dans le dos.

— Ne t'écoute pas, c'est un imbécile, a conseillé T.K.

— Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, j'en suis sûre, a assuré Sora.

Même Izzy a essayé de le réconforter :

— Je suis certain qu'il reviendra pour s'excuser, il a seulement pris peur.

Dépassé par les événements, j'ignorais ce que je devais faire et encore moins ce que je devais dire. Quand j'y pense, je crois que les autres étaient déjà au courant de leur relation, depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Ils avaient l'air de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait et surtout de s'être préparé à cette dispute.

Je n'avais jamais vu Matt aussi mal. Il ne cessait de pleurer, sans parvenir à parler. Visiblement, il avait été soumis à un stress très important à cause de ce secret, et à présent que la pression retombait enfin, il ne parvenait plus à gérer ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas rouvert la bouche, on a quand même fini par rentrer dans notre monde. Il a repris la parole seulement pour dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être raccompagné et qu'il préférait être seul un moment. Tout le monde s'est donc séparé, mais au dernier moment, je suis revenu en arrière pour le suivre.

— Matt, attends !

Il ne s'est pas retourné aussi j'ai dû presser le pas pour le rattraper.

— J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seul.

— Je sais, mais… Il ne faut pas que tu ressasses cette histoire dans ton coin, tu sais ?

— T'es pas mon père, a-t-il grogné en évitant mon regard.

— J'y connais rien en relations… gays, mais je ne crois pas que Tai soit vraiment le bon garçon pour toi.

— Sans rire…

— Je suis désolé que ça se soit terminé comme ça, devant tout le monde en plus.

— C'est sûr que c'est pas ce qu'il a de plus agréable. De se donner en spectacle comme ça, a-t-il ricané.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui témoigner mon soutien. Matt est quelqu'un de bien, et même s'il est gay, il ne mérite absolument pas ce qui lui arrive. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui en silence. Je pense vraiment qu'il avait besoin de soutien à ce moment-là, même si c'était pour ne rien dire. Il m'a remercié en arrivant chez lui. J'espère que ça ira. Je me demande si Tai est dans le même état ou si au contraire, tout va mieux pour lui. Je crois qu'Izzy est allé le voir aujourd'hui, je vais lui envoyer un mail. Juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien.


	10. Izzy

Le jour où Tai et Matt ont rompu, j'étais réellement triste pour eux, parce que je savais que cette rupture les rendrait aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre.

Ils s'aiment, c'est évident. J'ai mis un moment avant de le comprendre, et je dois avouer que Mimi m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce point, mais une fois que j'ai pris conscience de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, je me suis réjouis pour eux. Ils sont tous les deux des garçons avec de grandes qualités, qui se sont toujours donnés corps et âme pour préserver le monde, aider les autres et être à la hauteur de leur statut de Digisauveur. Ils méritaient de trouver l'amour, de connaître la joie de partager son bonheur comme ses peines avec la personne qu'ils aiment. Un peu comme moi avec Mimi.

Je trouve qu'ils se complètent bien. Certes, ils sont tous les deux très différents et ont souvent été en conflit, mais au fond ils partagent les mêmes valeurs, la même envie de réussir et la même joie de vivre. Leur relation est forte, s'est construite sur la durée et a déjà été mise à l'épreuve par le passé. Je pensais réellement qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser, ils allaient pouvoir profiter un peu. Prendre le temps d'être simplement amoureux. Je me trompais.

Ce n'est même pas de leur faute. Du moins, pas totalement. C'est la faute à cette société dans laquelle nous vivons, où deux hommes amoureux, c'est bizarre. Ce n'est pas condamné, mais c'est parfois mal vu. Au point que Tai lui-même, rejette cette partie de son identité et préfère repousser Matt plutôt que d'assumer cet amour.

Quand il a hurlé à Matt qu'il le dégoûtait et qu'il l'a insulté, je sais que Tai ne le pensait pas. Il essayait de se protéger, de se cacher derrière sa colère. Il a préféré fuir plutôt que de se confronter au regard des autres, ce que je peux comprendre, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas seulement son petit confort personnel qui est en jeu. Il y a aussi Matt… Ce dernier fait de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, mais il est évident qu'il reste profondément blessé par l'attitude de Tai.

Je me plais à croire que tout n'est pas perdu pour eux. S'ils s'aiment encore, et il est impossible que leurs sentiments puissent s'effacer en quelques jours, il y a sans doute encore une chance pour qu'ils se réconcilient. A moins que, encouragé par Mimi, je n'ai entièrement fantasmé leur relation. Mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi Tai fuit-il tous ses amis, moi y compris ? Pourquoi Matt a-t-il ce regard triste et semble-t-il porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de parler à Tai. Je pense que la réconciliation doit venir de lui. Même si Matt a sans doute sa part de responsabilité, c'est Tai qui est le plus têtu et le plus orgueilleux. Ironiquement, le plus lâche dans cette histoire. S'il fait un pas vers Matt, je fais confiance à ce dernier pour parcourir le reste de la distance qui aujourd'hui les sépare.

J'avais spécialement choisi un moment où je savais que sa mère et Kari seraient chez eux. Ainsi, j'étais sûr que l'une d'elles me laisse entrer. Tel que je connais Tai, il aurait été capable de refuser de m'ouvrir. Au final, c'est Kari qui m'a ouvert, elle m'a avoué être heureuse de me voir. Elle m'a raconté avoir essayé en vain de parler à son frère, mais que celui-ci était aussi fermé qu'une huître. Cela n'était pas étonnant et confirmait ma théorie, mais j'étais bien décidé à le faire craquer.

Lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre, il était sur son ordinateur, jouant à un jeu en ligne. Il m'a salué sans grande conviction et est retourné à son activité. Il semblait vouloir me signifier qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, pourtant je voyais qu'il était nerveux. Il perdait lamentablement d'ailleurs. J'ai attendu patiemment que son personnage se fasse tuer avant de lancer la conversation.

— J'ignorais que tu étais aussi nul à ce jeu.  
— N'importe quoi… C'est toi qui me dérange.  
— J'ignorais que ma présence pouvait te troubler à ce point.

Je faisais exprès de le provoquer avec une pique qu'il pourrait interpréter comme une attaque personnelle. Il a sauté dans mon piège à pieds joints.

— Putain, mais je suis pas pédé ! Arrête tout de suite avec ça !  
— J'ai jamais dit ça… Je ne comprends même pas où est le rapport, assurai-je innocemment. Ça t'obsède à ce point ?

Gêné, Tai a rougi et a tourné son fauteuil pour me présenter son dos.

— Je ne veux pas en parler.  
— Pourtant c'est toi qui a commencé. Moi, je te taquinais seulement sur ta défaite cuisante.

J'étais sur la bonne voie. Il refusait toujours de me regarder, mais je savais que je le ferais craquer rapidement. Je me suis approché pour m'adosser à son bureau, les bras croisés.

— Demain avec quelques anciens, on va faire un tour dans le Digimonde. Ça te dirait de venir ?  
— Ça dépend… Y aura qui ?  
— Presque tout le monde, sauf deux/trois. Notamment Joe qui a un examen blanc à préparer.

Je restais volontairement flou sur qui serait présent. Je savais pertinemment que la seule information qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir si Matt serait là ou non. Mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui le mentionne.

— Est-ce que…, commença-t-il en jouant avec un stylo, Enfin, est-ce qu'il sera là ?  
— Qui, il ? Davis ? Non, je t'ai dit qu'on y allait entre anciens.  
— Je ne parle pas de Davis…  
— Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu lui faisais la gueule ? m'étonnai-je faussement.  
— Oui, mais… Tu sais très bien.

Il allait craquer, c'était certain. J'avais passé trop de temps avec Mimi pour échouer dans cet interrogatoire. Elle serait certainement fière de moi en apprenant mon succès.

— Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler.  
— Putain, mais de Matt !  
— Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ? continuai-je sans pitié.  
— Joue pas au plus con avec moi, grogna-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.

Contact visuel : effectué. Ayant enfin capté son regard, je décidai de ne plus le lâcher. Il était hors de question de lui laisser la moindre porte de sortie.

— Je croyais que c'était terminé entre vous. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. De son côté, Matt s'en est très bien remis. Ça ne le dérange pas que tu sois là.

Si j'avais encore quelques doutes sur les sentiments de Tai, la douleur et la tristesse qui apparurent dans ses yeux suite à cela terminèrent de me convaincre.

— Il s'en est très bien remis ? répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.  
— Pourquoi, pas toi ? Je croyais que de toute manière, tu n'aimais pas les garçons ? C'était lui qui était amoureux à la base, pas toi. Tu devrais être content d'apprendre qu'il est passé à autre chose et qu'il ne t'embêtera plus.  
— Oui, c'est vrai…

Si je n'avais pas été certain que j'agissais ainsi pour la bonne cause, j'aurais eu honte de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie. J'imaginais très bien qu'intérieurement, Tai devait être au bord du gouffre.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai même vu avec un mec de deuxième année hier soir. Tu n'as vraiment plus rien à craindre.  
— Qui ça ? hoqueta Tai avec un regard noir.  
— Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas. Grand, brun. Je crois qu'il est dans l'équipe de basket. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

C'était totalement faux, Matt ne voyait personne, il était bien trop déprimé, mais ça, Tai l'ignorait.

— Non je… je m'en fiche. Il fait ce qu'il veut… tant qu'il reste loin de moi.  
— Super ! Donc tu viens demain !  
— Non.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je ne veux pas le voir, grinça-t-il.  
— Je t'ai dit que Matt avait un petit ami, maintenant. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui !  
— ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE ÇA ! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR QUI IL BAISE !

C'était gagné. J'avais beaucoup de peine à voir mon ami les larmes aux yeux, la tête dans ses mains, les bras tremblants, mais c'était pour son bien. Il craquait enfin. Ne pouvant continuer mon petit manège, par respect pour lui, je serrais une de ses épaules dans ma main. Cette fois, je cessais de faire l'imbécile qui ne comprenait pas. Au contraire, je m'accroupis près de lui, avec un sourire compatissant.

— Tai, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? Je pense avoir deviné ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais j'ai besoin que tu le dises toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Matt ? Pourquoi apprendre qu'il irait bien te rend triste ? Pourquoi l'idée qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre te met hors de toi ?  
— Tu crois pas que je suis suffisamment humilié comme ça ? Pourquoi il faut que tu en rajoutes ? Tu vois pas que ça va pas ?  
— Je ne te jugerai pas, je suis ton ami. Désolé de t'avoir provoqué.

Je me sentais un peu mal de l'avoir ainsi poussé à bout. Je le laissais pleurer un bon coup en lui caressant le dos pour le détendre. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne relève la tête en essuyant les yeux et le nez.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Raconte-moi, insistai-je.  
— Non rien, c'est juste que… Je sais plus quoi faire pour me rattraper. J'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme ça. En vrai, c'était bien quand on était… ensemble. Il est… Enfin, je… Tu sais.  
— Si tu n'as pas envie que ce soit terminé et que tu l'aimes, tu attends quoi pour aller le voir et t'excuser ? Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera.  
— A quoi ça sert maintenant ? Tu as dit qu'il s'était parfaitement remis de notre rupture et qu'il avait même un nouveau mec…

Je notais qu'il n'avait pas nié l'aimer, qu'il parlait « leur » rupture, sous-entendu qu'ils avaient réellement une relation et que le « nouveau » mec, impliquait qu'il était bel et bien l'ancien. Mimi allait être fière de moi.

— J'avoue avoir peut-être… un peu menti pour te pousser à réagir. Matt ne va pas si bien que ça et il ne sort absolument avec personne.

Comme je m'y attendais, Tai partit au quart de tour et se leva de sa chaise pour mieux me hurler dessus.

— Mais pour qui tu te prends Izzy ?! Ça te fait marrer de me raconter des cracks pour me voir pleurer ! Tu vas te la jouer à la Yolei et aller tout raconter après ça ? Je pensais que tu étais mon ami !

Décidé, je l'attrapais pas les épaules pour le forcer à se rassoir. Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire.

— Tu te calmes tout de suite. De nous deux, c'est quand même toi qui a le plus de torts. Tu as dit des choses à Matt qui lui ont fait énormément de mal et ça fait deux semaines que tu ne fais rien pour t'excuser ou arranger la situation. Tu ne parles à personne, tu évites tout le monde. Il fallait bien que je te bouscule un peu. En plus, si tu n'avais pas pensé qu'à ta petite personne et que tu t'étais un peu intéressé à Matt, tu aurais tout de suite su qu'il ne voyait personne et qu'au contraire, il souffrait beaucoup de votre rupture.

Tai eu la décence de baisser les yeux et j'en fus heureux. Je continuais sur ma lancée.

— Maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? lui demandais-je.  
— Aller le voir.  
— Et ?  
— M'excuser.  
— Et ?  
— Lui dire que… je ne sais pas.  
— Si tu l'aimes, je te conseille de le lui dire. Après toutes les horreurs que tu lui as dit, il ne pourra jamais le deviner.  
— D'accord… je verrais sur le moment.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il parlerait de ses sentiments. Sinon, j'avais bien peur que Matt le rejette, à raison.

J'étais quand même soulagé. J'avais réussi à faire parler Tai, ce qui était un petit miracle en soi. Maintenant, la suite était entre ses mains. Préférant clore cette discussion, je récupérai une manette de jeu sur son bureau. Je comptais bien lui montrer ma supériorité à tous les points de vue.


	11. Ken

Le jour où j'ai poussé Davis à aller s'excuser auprès de Tai, j'ai su que j'avais fait une vraie bonne action et que, peut-être, j'étais digne du symbole de la gentillesse.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Davis s'était mis à dos la quasi-totalité de ses amis, en particulier les anciens Digisauveurs. En même temps, je me demande ce à quoi il s'attendait en insultant les leadeurs de l'équipe, le frère de Kari et le frère de T.K. Je peux comprendre sa surprise, mais sa réaction était clairement disproportionnée. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas choquant de voir Tai et Matt ensemble, à sa place j'aurais certainement était tétanisé, mais delà à se mettre à les insulter, il y a un gouffre.

Il aurait été préférable pour tout le monde que tout ceci reste secret. Il faut faire une distinction claire entre la vie publique et la vie privée. Un peu de pudeur.

Depuis ce jour dans le Digimonde, notre petit groupe était complètement éclaté. Il y avait ceux qui soutenaient Tai, ceux du côté de Matt, ceux qui préféraient les savoir séparés, ceux qui étaient neutres comme moi. Il n'y avait que Davis pour faire l'unanimité. En mal. Je crois que j'étais le seul à être de son côté, les autres l'ignoraient ou pire, le prenait pour responsable. T.K. par exemple, ne supportait plus sa simple présence et l'ambiance en classe était électrique.

J'ai assez vite compris que pour arranger cette situation, il fallait que Davis fasse amende honorable. De plus, je voyais bien qu'il était triste et s'en voulait de s'être disputé avec Tai pour une histoire pareille.

Un soir après les cours, je l'ai donc attrapé avant qu'il ne parte pour son entraînement de foot. Il a bien essayé d'éviter la conversation en prétextant être pressé, mais je savais qu'il y avait bien une demi-heure avant le début de l'entraînement. Par ailleurs, c'était l'occasion idéale pour aller voir Tai puisque lui aussi avait un peu de temps libre. Je l'avais repéré dans le jardin derrière le lycée. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Sans lui expliquer de quoi il était question, j'entraînais Davis derrière moi. Il devait se douter de mon projet car il opposa une certaine résistance.

— Fiche-moi la paix ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te suivrais, j'ai entraînement !

— Il est grand temps de réparer tes erreurs. Un peu de courage et de loyauté, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

— Je n'ai rien fait ! s'était défendu Davis.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu crois que c'est normal d'insulter ses amis et de provoquer des disputes ?

— Si tu parles de Tai et Matt, je…

— Stop ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Maintenant tu viens avec moi.

Ni une, ni deux, j'avais forcé mon ami à me suivre à travers tout le lycée, ignorant les regards interrogateurs sur notre passage. Si Davis avait réellement voulu m'échapper, il aurait facilement pu se dégager et s'enfuir, je suis loin d'égaler sa force physique. J'en avais déduis qu'il était plus ou moins d'accord pour aller voir Tai et qu'au fond, cela l'arrangeait de pouvoir se reposer sur moi.

Une fois arrivés dans le jardin, nous avons tous les deux eu la surprise de trouver Tai, non pas seul comme je l'avais vu quelques minutes auparavant, mais en charmante compagnie. Pour être plus précis, il tenait Matt tout contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Delà où nous étions, nous ne pouvions entendre ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, mais je voyais nettement ses lèvres bouger.

Finalement, ils avaient l'air de s'être réconciliés. Même si j'étais très mal à l'aise face à ce moment intime et cette proximité entre Tai et Matt, j'étais également soulagé de voir que leur querelle semblait enfin terminée. Cela les mettrait sans doute de bonne humeur et ils seraient plus disposés à écouter le mea culpa de Davis.

S'apercevant de notre présence, nos deux aînés s'étaient écartés lentement l'un de l'autre, non sans avoir échangé un regard que de mon côté, je ne pouvais décrypter. Davis fixait ses chaussures, pas vraiment décidé à faire le premier pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Tai d'un air méfiant.

— Davis voulait te parler. Enfin… vous parler, à tous les deux.

Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. À côté de moi, mon ami n'en menait pas large. À ce moment-là, je me demandais sérieusement s'il allait réellement prendre la parole comme je l'attendait et présenter ses excuses.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire, il en a assez fait, grinça Matt avec mépris.

— ça va, on peut au moins l'écouter, le contredit Tai.

— Si tu veux, mais au moindre propos déplacé, je m'en vais. Après tout, c'était ton pote, pas le mien.

— On vous écoute.

Tai et Matt nous faisaient maintenant face. Souhaitant faire bonne impression, je choisis de m'incliner en poussant la tête de Davis pour qu'il fasse de même.

— Merci de bien vouloir nous accorder quelques minutes.

À présent, je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose. C'était à Davis de prendre son courage à deux mains. Je ne peux nier que j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Et s'il s'entêtait ? Et s'il les insultait à nouveau ? Et s'il cherchait à provoquer une nouvelle dispute ? Contrairement à la fois précédente, Matt et Tai semblaient soudés et décidés à faire face ensemble. Il m'était d'avis qu'à la moindre erreur, Davis risquait de le payer très cher.

— Je… je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, lança mon ami après un silence de réflexion.

— Soit plus précis, marmonna Matt en croisant les bras.

— Je m'excuse de vous avoir insulté tous les deux. Ce n'était… vraiment pas cool de ma part. J'ai mal réagi, alors que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je n'ai pas à juger votre vie privée, ça vous regarde et vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faîtes. Peu importe ce que je pense, je n'avais pas à être insultant et blessant. Surtout que je vous considère comme mes amis. Or un ami ne réagit pas comme je l'ai fait. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et accepterez de me reparler.

Il avait sorti ça d'une traite, sans oser regarder ses aînés dans les yeux, toujours incliné vers l'avant. Tai et Matt s'étaient regardés un moment, puis Tai avait poussé un soupir avant de faire un pas vers Davis.

— Excuses acceptées.

Davis se redressa enfin, l'air soulagé. Finalement, il devait vraiment avoir envie de s'excuser.

— Tu comprendras quand même qu'il se passera un moment avant de regagner notre confiance, précisa Matt qui semblait décidément bien plus rancunier que Tai.

— Je ferais de mon mieux.

— Je compte sur toi pour ça, ajouta Tai.

Matt avait passé un bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon et posé sa tête sur son épaule. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'avait fait ce geste d'affection que dans le but de tester Davis. D'ailleurs, Tai n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise, même s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Sans doute par crainte d'une nouvelle dispute alors qu'ils venaient - selon moi - tout juste de se réconcilier.

Davis détourna simplement le regard, les joues rouges.

— On te dégoûte tant que ça ? lança Matt avec amertume.

— C'est pas ça… Je ne suis pas dégoûté, juste… mal à l'aise. C'est bizarre de vous voir comme ça, admit Davis.

— C'est sûr que ça peut surprendre, soupira Tai.

— Voilà. C'est surprenant. Mais si… si vous êtes heureux comme ça, j'imagine que… que je dois essayer d'être content pour vous.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Nos deux aînés ne s'étaient pas écartés et Tai passa même un bras autour des épaules de Matt. Je devinai qu'il était temps pour nous de nous retirer et de les laisser en paix. Les remerciant encore une fois pour le temps qu'ils nous avaient accordé, j'invitais Davis à me suivre et à quitter le jardin.

Davis ne me reparla pas de ce moment par la suite, mais je peux constater qu'il est de bien meilleure humeur depuis. Il est moins acariâtre, plus détendu et moins sur la défensive. De leur côté, Tai et Matt sont de nouveau ensemble. Cette fois, officiellement. Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils s'affichent, mais ils n'essayent pas de se cacher, sans pour autant s'embrasser en public. Je crois qu'ils sont heureux et pour être honnête, j'en suis heureux moi aussi.


	12. Tai

C'est là que le rating M trouve une justification...

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction !

* * *

Le jour où j'ai couché avec Matt pour la première fois, je n'imaginais pas une seconde que cela nous mènerait aussi loin.

Même si j'avais déjà des sentiments pour Matt à cette époque, ils n'étaient encore que naissants et je n'en avais certainement pas conscience. Je voyais notre liaison comme un passe-temps fort plaisant, rien de plus. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle signifie quelque chose. Je pensais être hétéro. Je voulais être hétéro. Tomber amoureux d'une fille un jour, me marier, avoir des enfants. Une charmante petite vie. Sortir avec Matt et l'aimer au point d'envisager un avenir à ses côtés ne faisait absolument pas partie de mes plans.

Il est vrai que j'ai très tôt été attiré par les garçons, en plus des filles. Ils étaient quelques uns à peupler mes fantasmes. Je pensais que cette attirance était purement sexuelle. Une envie de faire des expériences, de prendre un maximum de plaisir et d'assouvir mes envies de pouvoir et de domination. Matt est la première personne à qui j'ai osé en parler. Rétrospectivement, j'admets que j'avais peut-être fait cela pour le tester, le déstabiliser, dans l'espoir que… quelque chose se passe. Cette alchimie entre nous, j'en avais conscience et je souhaitais l'exploiter pour mon propre plaisir, par pur égoïsme. Je pensais pouvoir prendre ce dont j'avais envie, et partir vers de nouvelles aventures. Entre temps, je suis tombé amoureux.

J'ai longtemps nié l'évidence, par peur des conséquences et des significations. Vous n'imaginez pas les nuits blanches que j'ai passé à me questionner, à me torturer l'esprit et à refouler mes désirs. Tout ça parce que dès le début, j'avais laissé Matt me dominer. Dans tous mes fantasmes avant lui, je m'imaginais être actif, occupant ainsi le même rôle qu'avec mes copines. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas la position que j'occupe dans mes relations avec Matt. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais eu envie de le pénétrer, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est imposé à moi. Ce n'est pas ce qui me consume. Dès notre première relation, en trio avec Sora, je brûlais de désir à l'idée qu'il me prenne. La fois suivante, lorsque nous avons fini au lit, rien que tous les deux, je me rappelle distinctement l'avoir supplié. Pour qu'il me prenne, qu'il me fasse sien, qu'il me fasse gémir.

Je m'en suis tellement voulu. D'aimer ça. D'en redemander. Encore et encore. Je me dégoûtais, mais c'était tellement bon. Alors je recommençais. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Matt, j'avais bien trop honte. D'autant plus que tout semblait tellement évident pour lui. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il me dise clairement être gay et aimer ce qu'on faisait tous les deux. A côté, je culpabilisais de vivre notre relation moins facilement, de me poser des questions, d'avoir simplement peur. Peur de moi, mais surtout peur du regard des autres.

J'aime ma place de leader. J'aime attirer l'attention, recevoir les honneurs, être respecté. Je n'ai jamais connu que ça. J'avais tellement peur de voir toute ma vie s'effondrer. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais parler à qui que ce soit de ma liaison avec Matt. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent, me jugent, se moquent de moi, me rejettent. J'espérais stupidement pouvoir continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Résultat, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Matt. A cause de ma sottise, de mes peurs et de mon entêtement. Tout ça pour qu'au final, on en arrive au même point. Si j'avais cédé dès le début et que je m'étais jeté à l'eau, nous nous serions évités de nombreuses disputes. Et j'ai failli le perdre. Pour toujours. Au moment où je réalisais à quel point je l'aimais et ma vie était vide de sens sans lui. Au moment où je comprenais que le regard des autres n'avait finalement pas autant d'importance que je l'avais pensé. Au moment où j'acceptais l'idée d'aimer un homme et de déroger aux règles que j'étais supposé suivre.

Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai fait le premier pas. J'étais dans le jardin derrière le lycée, à me morfondre, lorsque Matt est arrivé. Je ne sais pas s'il avait pour idée de venir me parler, mais en le voyant déconcerté par ma présence, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je me suis excusé. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. J'ai imploré son pardon. Je lui ai juré de ne plus jamais lui faire mal. Je lui ai assuré être fier de l'aimer. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que j'avais juste eu besoin de temps. Il m'a écouté, il m'a compris et comme toujours, il m'a pardonné. Je ne sais pas si à sa place, j'aurais été aussi compréhensif, si j'aurais accepté de passer l'éponge et d'essayer à nouveau. Mais je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait.

On a fini chez lui. Son père est au travail, comme souvent, nous avons l'appartement pour nous tous seuls. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin de me retenir ou de m'étouffer avec un oreiller en espérant couvrir mes gémissements. En attendant, je suis accroupi entre les cuisses ouvertes de Matt et ma bouche est suffisamment occupée pour ne pas gêner le voisinage. Par contre, Matt se mord les lèvres. Ses mains agrippent avec force mes cheveux. L'observer les yeux clos, les joues rouges et le buste cambré me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. C'est moi qui le met dans cet état.

— Tai… Arrête-toi sinon je vais jouir maintenant.

Après avoir hésité une seconde, je relâche son sexe. Je ne serais pas contre le faire jouir, mais j'ai trop envie de lui pour retarder - même de dix minutes - la pénétration qui me fait trembler d'anticipation. Pris d'une pulsion, je presse mon visage entre ses cuisses, ma joue contre son pubis. Ses poils blonds me chatouillent le nez, l'odeur de son sexe m'enivre.

— Je te veux. Je t'aime, soupiré-je en mordillant doucement sa cuisse.

— Alors viens.

Il m'attire enfin à lui, me fait remonter sur le lit pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, il m'enserre, me fait prisonnier et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'échapper. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une telle libération. De lui dire je t'aime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement retenu ces mots, de les avoir refoulés, que maintenant, je ne peux plus les taire. C'est comme si la digue de mes sentiments s'était brusquement rompue pour laisser déferler les vagues entre nous.

On s'embrasse avec fougue, longuement. J'essaye de lui transmettre mon désir et mon impatience avec ce baiser. Nos corps se collent, j'ai chaud, c'est comme une fournaise, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'écarte de moi. D'une main, il accole son sexe au mien, pour les faire glisser l'un contre l'autre ; c'est vraiment bon. Nos mouvements sont désordonnés, il m'écrase et veut se redresser, mais je le retiens d'un bras.

— Non, reste comme ça.

— Je ne te fais pas mal ? s'inquiète Matt entre deux baisers.

— Du tout. Continue comme ça, je vais me préparer.

Je glisse avec difficulté une main entre nos deux corps pour atteindre mon entrejambe. Sans plus attendre, j'introduis deux doigts enduis de lubrifiant en moi. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je suis déjà très excité et détendu. Et… j'ai l'habitude, même si je rougis encore en le réalisant. Je veux faire ça vite, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Matt m'observe avec un sourire lubrique. Il suçote la peau de mon cou, là où il sait que je suis le plus sensible, pour avoir le plaisir de m'entendre gémir.

— Tu as vraiment hâte que je te la mette, hein ?

— Oui, tu m'as trop manqué, j'admets en mettant ma fierté au placard.

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec lui, je sais qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi, j'ai confiance en lui. Avec les autres, j'ai toujours un rôle à jouer, une réputation à assurer. Quand je suis au lit avec Matt, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je veux seulement être bien et qu'il prenne lui aussi du plaisir avec moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je pense être prêt et je sais exactement ce dont j'ai envie. Je repousse légèrement Matt, on se rassied l'un en face de l'autre. Il m'embrasse encore, caresse mon torse, les muscles de mes bras, puis mon dos, descend jusqu'à mes fesses. Je frissonne en me redressant sur mes genoux. Ses mains sont douces et chaudes. Je niche mon visage dans ses cheveux, il sent bon.

— Comment tu veux le faire ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

— Par derrière.

— T'es sûr ? Je ne te verrai pas, je ne pourrai pas t'embrasser et…

— S'il te plaît… J'en ai trop envie, Matt. On changera après si tu veux.

Je ne suis même pas contre, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux maintenant. Matt me sourit, me chuchote qu'il m'aime et m'invite à me retourner. J'attrape un oreiller pour y faire reposer mes coudes et mon front alors que Matt m'écarte doucement les jambes. J'inspire profondément, je ferme les yeux, ses mains palpent mes fesses, appréciant leur fermeté. Soudain, sa langue brûlante et moite m'arrache un profond gémissement. Je n'ai rien vu venir, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

C'est ce que je préfère avec cette position. Ne pas le voir, lui laisser le contrôle, ne pas pouvoir anticiper ses mouvements. Je sais que je m'expose complètement, je m'offre les yeux fermés. Il pourrait me faire du mal s'il le voulait, je n'aurais pas la possibilité d'anticiper un mouvement trop brusque ou inattendu. Il n'est pas seulement question de plaisir, mais aussi de confiance. Je me retourne et je ferme les yeux, appuyé sur mes coudes, complètement nu, sans défense. Je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre, c'est Matt. Je lui voue une confiance aveugle. Il me serait impossible de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, il est le seul. J'aime tellement avoir cette possibilité, de m'abandonner complètement, de me livrer, d'arrêter de réfléchir et seulement de profiter.

Je sens mes muscles se détendre brusquement. C'est si bon… Il me tourmente, pousse encore l'attente plus que de mesure. Sa langue m'immisce en moi, me taquine ; j'adore quand il fait ça. Puis tout s'arrête. Je l'entends bouger dans mon dos, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Ça y est, il va le faire. Je me cambre instinctivement, prêt à l'accueillir au plus profond de moi. Il respire fort, l'attente est longue, j'en tremble.

— Matt, s'il te plaît…

Un baiser furtif sur mon dos. Enfin, je sens son sexe se presser entre mes fesses. Je soupire de soulagement. Je le sens de tout son long, il entre en moi, centimètre par centimètre. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. En fermant les yeux, j'imagine Matt, dressé sur ses genoux, ses cheveux humides de sueur, ils doivent coller à sa nuque. Je sens son regard sur mon cou, mon dos, mes fesses.

Lorsque son pubis finit par heurter mes fesses, je sais qu'il est entièrement rentré. Je le sens enfoncé profondément en moi et rien que cette pensée est jouissive. Maintenant je veux qu'il bouge. Ce qu'il fait lentement, avec délicatesse pour ne pas me blesser. Je sais qu'il me connaît, qu'il connaît mon corps et mes réactions. Il décrypte la moindre crispation et sait s'arrêter lorsqu'il le faut. Je n'aurais pas mal, il ne me donnera que du plaisir.

Les secondes passent, les va-et-vient se font plus amples, je me sens parfaitement ouvert. Je ressens chaque mouvement à l'intérieur de moi. C'est profond, les sensations se font de plus en plus fortes. J'ai appuyé mon front sur oreiller, entre mes coudes. Je ne contrôle plus mes gémissements et j'entends ceux que Matt dans mon dos. La chambre est emplie de respirations fortes, de râles de plaisir et des claquements des peaux l'une contre l'autre. Nos corps collent, je suis en sueur, je suis en feu.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, mon discours est incohérent. Entre les _je t'aime_ et les _encore, plus_. J'en veux toujours plus, Matt se fait plus brutal. Il me prend avec force, fait pénétrer son sexe aussi loin qu'il peut. Il a fini par se coucher sur moi, son ventre sur mon dos. Je fais de mon mieux pour le soutenir tout en me cambrant au maximum pour le sentir aller et venir en moi. Trop de plaisir. Et les dents de Matt plantées dans mon épaule, sa main qui caresse tant bien que mal mon sexe.

J'ai l'impression que je vais lâcher et m'écrouler, mais je tiens encore un peu, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Je veux jouir, jouir, jouir. Matt a fini par se redresser, il s'agrippe à ma hanche pour m'empêcher de tomber sous ses coups de reins, de plus en plus violents. Il a attrapé mes cheveux, me force à me cambrer davantage si c'est encore possible. Je n'en peux plus, je crie, je subis. Ça monte, je vais jouir, il faudrait que je me touche. Je ne peux pas, je suis à bout.

Soudain, ça me prend. Je me crispe dans l'orgasme, comme tout mon corps, chacun de mes membres. Je me sens me resserrer autour du sexe de Matt qui se tend à son tour. Il pousse un cri rauque. C'est brûlant, ça m'envahit. Jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre enfin, entraînant Matt avec moi.

Je reste allongé sur le ventre, le souffle court. Matt est allongé sur moi, il repose de tout son poids, ses lèvres dans mon cou et son sexe encore enfoncé en moi. On reste ainsi longtemps, en essayant de reprendre nos souffles. Ses doigts effleurent mes bras, mes côtes, je frissonne. Je finis par le repousser pour me retourner. Ma bouche trouve enfin la sienne, on s'embrasse avec une tendresse qui dénoterait presque face à la brutalité de nos ébats.

On reste là, l'un contre l'autre. Matt me jure qu'il m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Lorsque je le tiens dans mes bras, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Je suis juste… bien. A ma place.


End file.
